thomas1edward2henry3fandomcom-20200215-history
The Road Rebel with Rollers
Episode XII: The Road Rebel with Rollers was uploaded on May 23, 2014 and is the second episode of the second season. Plot If you ever visit the town of Wellsworth, you might end up meeting Trevor, and also see Gordon & Edward hauling passenger trains, as well as Boco making way with good trains, however, you might also meet George, a very rebellious steamroller who hates railways and would love nothing more than to just flatten it, which is further evidenced by him constantly saying "Railways are no good, turn them into roads! Pull em' up! Turn them into roads!", and none of the engines like him for this, not even Diesel, as he and George get into intense arguments. One day, George was on his way to work at Ellsbridge Harbor, and was grumbling about the railways as usual, and he came to a crossing with the gates closed; Boco was slowly making his way with a goods train, which infuriates George. Trevor tells him he can't cross with the gates closed, and he would get hit by a train, but George scoffs at this and states "I could make it if I ran across!" When Boco crossed, George snorted away, and was held up at two more crossings before he reached the station, where Stanley was waiting to take him and Trevor to the harbor. When they get there, George begins complaining about railway crossings holding him up, to which Stanley and Trevor tell him that not all trains can stop at once, to which George says he could dart in front of them without the train having to stop. Stanley tells Trevor that George is going to get crushed if he isn't careful. A few days later, the gates at the crossing were broken, and a traffic light to warn vehicles about oncoming trains was installed, when George came up to one, the light was red, and thus he had to wait. George, being himself, complains about this stating that crossings should bite his back wheels, Bulgy, who was in front of him, tells him that he needs to live dangerously in situations like this, and he demonstrates this by shooting forward across the tracks and made it to the other side before Diesel flew by with his trucks, calling him a "Double Decker Claudhopper", and the trucks then retort that he only lives once. George was very impressed by this, and decides to do what Bulgy did. George was working at the Suddery Harbor that day repathing roads, Jack and Terence were there too, but took no notice to his complaints, as he was returning home later that day, the light was red, yet no trains were in sight, so George trundles across the crossing, but he didn't see Edward coming around the bend towards it, his driver slammed on the brakes, but fortunately George made it across just in time, and the passengers were startled and cross by this. Impressed with himself, George states he shall do as he pleases from now on. Further down the line, he came across another crossing with no gates, and proceeded to go on, without noticing Spencer passing through, who is of course not happy about this and believes George thinks he's immortal. Later, Edward was telling Henry about his incident with George, and tells that if George didn't go past in time, he not only would've derailed, but his passengers could've been seriously injured. Spencer, who was sitting in a siding nearby, states that George and Bulgy are acting like they've been raised by a "gang of hooligans on a poor American street.", leading to the trucks singing the first few lyrics of "Ridin'", until Spencer tells them "Silence you filthy vermin!". Just then, Gordon passes by with the express, and Edward mentions Gordon's experience with George, which Gordon states he'll show him who's boss, and he hopes he won't have to do it again. George later tries to shoot past another crossing in front of Trevor, but his driver forces him to stay put until the train passes, much to his fury, and he fumed as he waited for Rosie to pass, which seemed like ages to him. Once she left, George fumed across the crossing while saying his catchphrase again, to which Trevor calls him a "road rebel". The next day, George was back at Suddery pathing the roads once more, the foreman later spoke to him, telling him that a shipment of ballast is at Wellsworth and he needs to collect it. Meanwhile, Gordon was speeding down the line with the express, the passengers were having a lovely time, and Gordon was pleased with himself, stating that while Spencer is the fastest, he's the greatest. George reached the crossing before Wellsworth, and the light was red, but no train was in sight. He waited and waited, but nobody came, he then noticed his driver wasn't paying attention, and somehow, George manages to shoot towards the crossing just as he heard Gordon's whistle, but then his wheel got caught in a wheel, preventing him from moving. With no use in trying to set George free, the driver jumped out and ran for his life, and Gordon sees this shouting "Oh no, not AGAIN!!", and smashed into George. Although Gordon's front bufferbeam was slightly bent, nobody got hurt. George, on the other hand, was split into two upon impact. One half of him lay in the bushes, while his cab landed on the other side of the crossing. Edward states he's sure George has learnt his lesson, and that he won't be darting in front of crossings again, and Stanley states that if he had been a few feet back, he could've severely injured or killed somebody. George's driver spoke to him, stating that he knows the rules are there for a reason, and that it'll be quite a while before he's fixed, and hopefully he'll think about his actions while being repaired. He did think...about Bulgy, that is. After George was taken to be fixed, Stanley took his trucks to the docks, and he stops by the orchard, where he told Trevor all about the incident, and while Trevor is happy George isn't dead, he'll be glad to have some peace and quiet. Stanley agrees, although he didn't think George deserved that, stating "No more road rebel with rollers!", and with that, he continued on his way. Characters * Edward * Henry * Gordon * Donald * Spencer * Stanley * Diesel * Terence * Trevor * Jack * George * Bulgy * Neil * BoCo (does not speak) * Rosie (does not speak) * James (cameo) Cast * Andrew Homer: Trevor * DarthWill3: Diesel and Spencer * EnterprisingEngine93: Edward * Thomas1Edward2Henry3: Everyone Else Transcript Main article: The Road Rebel with Rollers/Transcript Trivia * This is Thomas1Edward2Henry3's favorite episode. * This is the first episode to have a road vehicle as the main character. * This is the first to feature Andrew Homer as Trevor and DarthWill3 as Spencer, whom will be DarthWill3's first role other than Diesel. It appears that DarthWill3 has a new microphone with better quality. * DarthWill3's voice of Spencer is an impersonation of British Actor Tim Curry. * Michael Angelis can be heard breathing in George's theme music. * The troublesome trucks sing the song Ridin' (Dirty) by American rapper Chamillionare feat. Krayzie Bone. * George's voice resembles that of American jazz singer Louis Armstrong, though not intentional. This gave T1E2H3 a sore throat. * If you look closely, both Edward and Spencer actually do hit George, but only very slightly. * This episode marks George's last appearance to date. However, he was originally going to appear in A Breakthrough Discovery, but was replaced by Oliver because The Pack's task did not seem like a job that would need a steamroller. * The opening scene is similar to that of the TV episode Mind that Bike!. * Antagonists: George and Bulgy * As revealed in his Q&A video, a fan-made steamroller named "Buddy" was to be the main character, but T1E2H3 replaced him with George because it worked better. Goofs * When Gordon is inspected for damage, his right buffer is twisted, but when he hit George, it was his left buffer, not his right. Category:Episodes Category:The Engines of Sodor Category:Season 2 Category:Vhs Category:Episodes focusing on George